Jealousy Hurts
by Muggle-Star
Summary: In order to get Ron to notice her, Hermoine has a plan to make Ron jealous. And who better to use against him than his own best friend? HrxR HrxH


**Time Set: During Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Just after Ron begins dating Lavender. Hermione is not dating McLaggen in this, and Harry's relationship with Ginny hasn't started yet.**

Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron quickly scurried out of the Common Room after giving her one last beseeching look.

When Ron disappeared to the boys' dormitories, Hermione Granger threw her quill forcefully on the table beside her. A few first years stared at her as she paced in front of the fire, seething to herself:

"Oh, Ronald Weasley, the stupid _prat!_ He's unbelievable! And that dim-witted Lavender Brown! Well, they're just perfect for each other, aren't they? _Stupid _and _Stupid!_ I'm too smart for Ron anyway. Oh! I despise that foolish boy!"

The brown-eyed, bushy-haired sixth year clenched and unclenched her hands in utter frustration as she continually paced around the Common Room. She let out a very loud and annoyed groan. Some second years jumped and ran up to their dormitories, not wanting to seek the wrath of a Prefect.

Hermione looked around; she was the only one left in the Common Room. She gripped her wand tightly inside her robes and she gritted her teeth. "Oh, I hate boys."

Just then, a black haired bespectacled boy entered through the portrait hole. He gave Hermione one look, widened his eyes at seeing her red-faced and angry, and quickly made to go to the boys' dormitories…

"Harry!"

Harry Potter sighed and slowly turned around to face her.

"Er… Hi Hermione." He said nervously, fidgeting at the dangerous look upon his friend's face. "What's up?"

Hermione was suddenly struck by an ingenious idea. Slowly, her tight scowl turned into a very devious grin, and Harry backed away apprehensively. She turned on the spot, her robes twirling around her, and went to sit at one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Come, Harry. Sit."

Harry hesitated before obeying her command, taking a seat beside her.

Hermione stared into the fire, the grin never leaving her features as she said: "I need a favor."

"Yes?" Harry was looking at her curiously. Hermione turned to face him, her expression suddenly serious.

"Please don't freak out when I say this."

Harry didn't respond at first, looking nervous, but then said, "Okay."

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

His green eyes widened, and his eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared behind his hair. "Whuh - what?"

"I need to make – _somebody _– jealous." Hermione confessed. Harry's eyes, if possible, widened even more.

"Ron?"

"No!" Hermione cried. '_I thought Harry was too thick to notice things like crushes!'_

"You two – er – kind of make it really obvious." Harry mumbled uncomfortably.

"Gah!" Hermione slapped her forehead. '_If __**Harry**__ notices something like that, everyone else must know it, too!'_

"So, will you do it?" Hermione begged.

"Have you ever thought of how Ron might treat me when we're – er – dating?"

"Please, Harry! You won't have to do anything! Just hold my hand and walk around with me in the hallways!"

"I can't believe you're asking me this." Harry groaned, rubbing his temples.

"No one can make him more jealous than you! Imagine having two of your best friends crushing on each other!"

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Well, I certainly don'tknow the feeling."

"Oh. Right." Hermione mumbled. "Well, will you help me?"

Harry considered her for a few moments. "I really don't want to."

Hermione frowned. "Does going out with me really repulse you that much?"

"No! It's just – it's just – I don't want Ron to kill me!" Harry defended.

"He won't _kill_ you."

"Right. He'll just hex me."

Hermione sighed, and took his hand. "Please, Harry! Please!"

Harry glared at her, and grumbled, "Fine."

****

"Ready?" Hermione whispered.

Harry gulped, looking around warily. "Not at all."

"Come on, you've held my hand before."

"No, I've _grabbed_ your hand, as in… in a way of bringing you somewhere. But not as in… couple-wise!"

Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her abnormally bushy hair. "Seriously, Harry, you've dated Cho. You know how this stuff works."

"Yes, but you're like a sister to me. I can't help but feel a little freaked out by this."

"It will be fine." Hermione stated firmly. She seized the boy's hand and pulled him along. They walked along the Hogsmeade trail in an unpleasant silence.

Hermione looked at Harry's very miserable-looking face. "You need to look happy."

Harry twisted his face into a very unconvincing smile. "How's this?"

Hermione grimaced. "Ah, a little less."

"Oh my god!"

Harry and Hermione whipped around to see Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown goggling at them.

"Hermione?" Lavender looked absolutely stunned. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, hey girls." Hermione greeted her roommates calmly, though she found herself clenching her fists in utter rage at Ron's new girlfriend.

Parvati and Lavender were both staring at Harry and Hermione's clasped hands. Parvati pushed down enough shock to say, "Are you two… together?"

"What? No, we're just – ow!" Harry had almost said too much, but Hermione stomped on his foot from under her robes.

"Dating. Just dating." Hermione said, smiling at Harry and giving his hand an almighty squeeze as a warning.

"Yup. We're going out. Boyfriend and," Harry gulped, "and girlfriend."

"Hermione, come here for a sec." Parvati said, beckoning Hermione toward them. "No, Harry, you stay there. Girl talk, you know."

Hermione dropped Harry's hand and walked up to the two girls. "Yes?"

"We didn't know you fancy _Harry!_" Parvati squealed. "And you told us just last year after Rita Skeeter's article on you two that it was just a lie!"

"Well, I wasn't dating Harry then." Hermione shrugged. "But I am now."

"That is just too cute!" Lavender screeched. "I always knew you two were meant to be!"

"Thanks." Hermione said. In unison, the three of them looked over at Harry, who was looking around at his surroundings awkwardly.

"I know this may sound mean, Hermione, but Harry acts very strangely sometimes." Parvati whispered. "Remember the Yule Ball in our forth year? Well, when I went with Harry, he didn't talk much."

"Well, I've known Harry for six years now, and he definitely knows how to talk to me. Perhaps he didn't speak to you very much because you have never been on speaking terms." Hermione said.

Parvati shrugged. "I suppose."

"So you've just began fancying him?" Lavender asked.

"Well, I think I've always loved him deep down…"

"LOVED?" Lavender and Parvati screamed, jumping around excitedly.

"What's going on?" Ron had walked up next to Harry. "What are they squealing about?"

"Oh, hello _Won-Won_!" Hermione called coolly. She skipped over to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Lavender, your little Wonny-cakes is here."

"Won-Won!" Lavender cried, flinging herself in Ron's arms. "Have you heard about Hogwarts' new relationship?"

"Uh… no." Ron said, looking confused. "Who?"

"Harry hasn't told you?" Lavender said, looking over at Harry. "I thought he was your best friend!"

Ron slowly turned to face Harry, who looked slightly panicked. "Who are you dating?" Ron asked. Then he looked down, saw Harry holding Hermione's hand, and his jaw dropped in shock. He took a step back, his eyes widening. "Bloody hell."

**I hope you liked it. : ) Please review!**


End file.
